Flight
by Silent Arrow
Summary: {DISCONTINUED} Set in the second season and probably third season. Flight isn't just for birds, and birds aren't the only ones with wings...
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Sailor Moon. I'd love to. But I don't

_She paced furiously along the glittering stone floor. _

_"I refuse to stand here and watch as they fight to save their planet." A broad shouldered man turned to her. _

_"Very well, _sit_ and watch, then." She turned savagely on him, normally warm copper-coloured eyes darkening to a complete black, her silver bracelet clinking quietly. _

_"How? How can you sit here without the slightest hint of regret? You watch them as they battle their enemies, as they are injured, as they sacrifice themselves, when you have the power to stop all of it! Their planet will die if you do nothing!" _

_"It is their planet and they must defend it. We cannot and will not interfere." _

_She glared at him, eyes glinting coldly. And then, as she glanced at the image hovering above her, she saw the first of them fall. An illusion caused the brown haired girl to hesitate at the crucial moment, and four monsters erupted from the ground around her, the fifth that created the illusion joining them, imprisoning her in thick cord-like tentacles. Electrical Shock after electrical shock was sent through the cords into the girl's body, She could see her teeth gritted in pain. But then the girl wrenched back her head with a scream and sent an enormous amount of energy exploding from within her, engulfing everything in a bright, thundering, crackling light. When it faded the brown haired girl was suspended from a delicate ice tree, the only outward sign of her injuries a red gash slicing across her cheek. _

_Silence. She stood, trembling with rage as those around her did not react. Then, "I will not sit here while they die." Slowly, great grey wings unfurled from her back. She stood with her chin held high as they gasped at the horrific breach of formalities. To unfurl one's wings in court was the highest insult one could give. She walked away; great grey wings spread fully, a wingspan as wide as she was tall. "I will not watch them fall." She said softly, and she lifted up into the sky._

**Notes:** Hmmm... first fanfic. Hopefully chapter 1 will be up soon. Hopefully :P


	2. It Begins

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Sailor Moon. **

**Sorry for not posting this. It took me a while to remember I'd written it!**

**Also, don't expect updates very often. I write S-L-O-W-L-Y and have an issue with sleeping. Sleeping likes me. It tends to make me go to bed before I can actually finish anything.**

She remembers little after that. Flying, faster than ever before, the frozen emptiness of space near-suffocating her. Then, ahead, a beautiful sphere of blue and green. Earth. She blacked out for a short while when she entered the Earth's Atmosphere, but quickly came to and slowed her descent. The great grey wings flared and brought her to a stand still, amongst the cool silk of clouds that clung to her skin and formed tiny droplets in her dark hair. Slowly she allowed herself to drift beneath the grey-white clouds and glimpse what lay below. She was over land, a patchwork of brown and green. Not what she wanted. She flew quickly, a blur in her memory and found herself, somehow, above the frozen white wasteland where she had seen the brown haired girl fall.  
>Where were they? The others, the protectors of this planet that still lived. She saw the first girl to die atop her ice tree, the red of her blood still bright against her pale cheek. Another had fallen in the time it had taken for Her to get there. She saw the protector, blue haired this time, on her back in a crater of ice, almost peaceful looking in death. "I am too late to save these ones." She murmured sadly. She continued forwards, searching for the other three senshi. Yet another, encased in clear ice with the tentacles of the monster she had taken with her still imprisoning her, long golden hair spread out. Two left, only. Could She save these ones? There, ahead of Her, in the distance. The two remaining Sailor Soldiers.<p>

"No! Mars, please!" Usagi begged the raven haired girl. "You need to save your energy for the big battle with Queen Beryl, Sailor Moon." Rei smiled, a little sadly. For the sake of her leader, however, she added, "Oh, Come on! Nobody said I had to die!" Forcing a nicer expression onto her face. Sailor Moon didn't stop her as she walked to meet the monsters. They hovered just above the ice, waiting.

"Fire…" Sailor Mars had no time to finish her attack. The two remaining evil creatures dived into the ice on either side of her, disappearing from view. The raven-haired beauty watched both cracks cautiously, but was still unprepared when the ice beneath her caved in and swallowed her up. A huge mountain of ice formed and as the noise subsided Sailor Moon, her blue eyes dazed and unseeing, took a small step towards it. "Rei-chan…" She whispered. Suddenly a monster burst out of the ground behind the dazed Sailor Moon, who simply looked up with her glazed eyes, not really comprehending what she was seeing. "Now I'll kill you!" It said gleefully. Slowly, almost lazily, it reached out towards the blonde with thick tentacles, and all the girl did was stare up at it in a stupor. Quite suddenly, however, a red glow appeared from inside the side of the ice mountain, and a ball of flames rapidly exploded from it, gouging a hole in the white ice. The fire slammed straight into the youma, which gave a terrible screech and dissolved into nothing.

All at once, Sailor Moon blinked and turned quickly to the hole in the ice mountain. "Rei-chan?" She whispered. A scream echoed through ice and orange light flashed. Then nothing. Only the sound of wind over a bleak landscape. Usagi stared mournfully up at the hill, her last friend gone. The final monster crashed through the ice, holding the body of Sailor Mars. It cackled and dropped the Raven-haired girl, beginning to drift towards Sailor Moon. But a hand grasped one cord, and a voice floated upwards, ragged and broken. "I'm not… Finished… yet." Sailor Mars whispered. She turned her head to look up at the monster. "Fire… SOUL!" She cried, yanking down on the tentacle. Bright, burning flames twisted upwards, enveloping both Rei and the Youma in scorching fire. The ice erupted beneath her, and as the evil monster from the negaverse disappeared into the void, the girl with raven hair was left, leaning back against the ice. Her dark purple, almost black, tresses tossed around her.

"You were right Usagi-chan… I should have… Kissed Yuuichirou… I wish now… that I had." With an almost inaudible sigh, the spirit of Sailor Mars departed. "R-Rei-chan? Rei-chan! REI-CHAN!"

**Hmm Hmm... A bit short. I'd like to see if writing more works for me. What do you think? Also, reviews would be very welcome.**

**This is my first fic after all**.


	3. Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Sailor Moon or any of its characters? Yes? Oh, well thank you, but sadly I don't**

**Hey all. I thank you for the reviews, they were a great help. I now know my paragraphing needs more work. I never was good at paragraphs. Anyway, this chapter is also short, but if I had combined it with the next chapter it wouldn't have worked as well, so... a short chapter... :(**

Too late to save them. Only one remains, their leader, 'Sailor Moon' was it? Now She would protect her.  
>The poor girl was sitting on the ice in a half dead state, whispering the names of her fallen comrades to herself.<p>

"Mako-chan. Ami-chan. Minako-chan. Rei-chan."

This time she did not turn around when another of Queen Beryl's horrific monsters caused the white ice beneath her to crack.  
>The winged girl above saw and her copper eyes widened.<br>It looked similar to the five youma the senshi had just destroyed, but it was far larger.  
>Its arms became razor-sharp tentacles and it hovered just above the ground, a horrible twisted smile on its grey face<br>And as it thrust the steel pointed tentacles at this distraught, emotionally crushed girl, She did the only thing She could think of:

She threw herself between Sailor Moon and the Youma.

As Usagi sat there, not really comprehending anything, she just saw a streak of silver over her head.  
>There was a dull thud and a gasp, before something feathered slammed into her back.<br>An ugly growl snapped Sailor Moon out of her trance and she pushed off whatever had saved her from the youma.  
>Instinctively she reached for her forehead.<br>"Moon Tiara ACTION!"  
>A spinning disk of energy collided with the monster and with a scream and a cracking sound it turned to dust.<br>The enemy gone, Sailor Moon turned around, already beginning to feel depression pressing on her again.

A girl, about the same age as her, lay in a crumpled heap on her side.  
>Her hair was dark brown, streaked with bronze and she was wearing a soft gown of grey-silver material, finer than any Usagi had seen before.<br>Her eyes were closed but she was still breathing, despite a deep stab to the chest.  
>Sailor Moon's eyes widened as she saw the dark grey wings sweeping out behind her back, though one was broken and folded, two red gashes against the silvery feathers.<br>"You saved me…" She murmured, dropping down beside the girl's bronze-brown hair.  
>The eyes opened, pained, but as they lighted on Sailor Moon, contented.<br>They were a lovely shade of brown, a sort of honey copper colour.  
>"I'm glad… you are alright."<br>Her voice was barely a whisper, ragged and tired.  
>Copper eyes met blue ones and the winged girl managed a smile.<br>"Why did you save me?" Sailor Moon asked softly.  
>The copper eyes closed again and, with a smile still on her lips,<br>"I couldn't just let you die." She sighed and finally lay still.  
>Usagi watched sadly as the life quietly left this girl, this stranger whom she knew nothing about.<br>It still hurt, to see her die.

**You will learn my characters name soon enough, perhaps the next chapter, perhaps not... Mwahaha!**

**Thank you again for the reviews, more would be nice :P**


	4. Life

**Here we are, the next chapter for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own sailormoon or any of it's characters :)**

"MOON HEALING ESCALATION!"

Princess Serenity cried, and a glowing sphere of light quickly pin wheeled outwards to match Queen Beryl's dark power.

The two forces collided, dark and light pressed in a battle. Slowly but surely Queen Beryl pushed back the glowing sphere, and Usagi gritted her teeth and increased the amount of power.

For a short while the light stopped the darkness from pressing in any closer, but it was no good.

Beryl was too strong, the power of Metalia again beginning to overthrow the Silver Crystal.

"Everybody, please! Lend me your strength!" She gasped.

Usagi felt, rather than saw, the spirit of each Senshi join her, adding their powers to the Crystal.

Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus.

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!" Usagi attacked with all her might.

"MOON PRISM POWER!"

And then, a different spirit joined them all. It was the winged girl with eyes of copper.

Her wings were full, with no signs of her injuries. Hesitantly, she placed her hand over all of the others' and said quietly,

"Light up this world."

With that, a huge bright ball of energy burst forth from the Silver Crystal, dissolving all of the darkness it touched, expanding outwards over everything, and as the pink-tinged light reached Queen Beryl, it destroyed her completely.

The silver crystal's power continued to grow, slowly engulfing everyone that had fallen for the sake of the earth. And as Sailor Moon lay on her back with her eyes closed, the Silver Crystal taking its toll, she whispered, "Thankyou, everyone." But her mind formed one last wish.

'I want to go back. I wish we could go back to the normal life we had before.'

* * *

><p>"AIIEEEE! I'm gonna be late again!" Usagi cried.<p>

"I'm leaving!" She yelled before sprinting out the door.

Rushing to school, a very tall, brown haired girl overtook her. Usagi passed the Hikawa Shrine, where a raven-haired girl was sweeping.

Nearly there! She dashed past a bus stop, barely noticing a blonde girl with a red ribbon watching desperately for the bus.

Phew! Just in time!  
>The scores of the latest test went up, with Usagi near the bottom, as usual. The amazingly smart blue-haired girl was at the top yet again. Naru and Usagi watched her walk past, curious about her, but after a while let it go.<p>

"Stupid test. I'll get rid of it!" Usagi grimaced and screwed the paper up, before throwing it behind her.

"Ouch! That hurt, Odango-atama."

A man called. He smoothed out the paper and looked at it critically.

"Thirty points?" He said in disbelief.

"Study harder, Odango-atama."

"It's none of your business!" A horrified Usagi snatched the paper back, before she stuck her tongue out at the man and hurried away.

"What a silly girl." He chuckled.

* * *

><p>Up on the roof, back at Usagi's house, Artemis smiled.<p>

"Isn't it amazing? They were all transmigrated!"

"Yes, but they've also forgotten all about being Sailor Senshi, and even about being friends!" Luna sighed.

"Hey, cheer up! All they have to do is meet again!" The white cat nudged the black one playfully.

Luna looked up, happier.

"Yes. I guess you're right."

**What do you think? My character will be introduced shortly. :)**

**Sorry for not updating!**

**Many thanks to Moonlight Pheonix, I appreciate it, I really do :). Don't worry, you'll see what happens *devilish grin***


	5. Flames

**This character is my own, and you finally get to know her name. Thanks again to Moonlight Pheonix for helping me choose a name for her. She's rather different, which will become evident throughout the next chapters. :) Please review, i would like to know what people think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters. Sadly.**

* * *

><p>"Students, we have a new classmate. Her name is Alara Anami, please make her feel welcome."<p>

Rei Hino looked up as a tall, slim girl walked into the classroom. She didn't appear shy or worried, merely inquisitive.

Her long, wavy, dark brown hair was streaked with bronze, tied into a ponytail, with a plait at the very centre.

Two thin plaits fell behind each ear, and her coppery brown eyes were curious. It was immediately apparent that she was not Japanese.

"Good morning." She said, bowing slightly.

"There is a spare seat behind Rei, you can sit there." The raven-haired girl put her hand up to show where she was, and the new girl quickly took her seat.

The day was rather uneventful, although during lunch Rei noticed the new student, Alara, wasn't it? Sitting alone.

She didn't seem overly fussed, but the girl with raven hair kept an eye on her, for some reason. She seemed… different from the other girls.

Her aura was stranger, stronger maybe? Brighter? This new girl was intriguing. Who was she? Where did she come from? Why, if she looked so European, did she have a Japanese last name?

'Why am I paying this much attention to a new student?' Rei thought to herself.

It was stupid, a waste of time. Despite her thinking this, questions and thoughts bounced about in her head, irritatingly.

"Oh, come ON!" She muttered to herself during the last class of the day.

Why was it bothering her so much? The teacher shot her a withering gaze, and she sheepishly went back to trying to concentrate on her work.

* * *

><p>"Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen." Rei sat before the crackling fire; hands pressed tightly together, eyes closed, chanting softly to herself.<p>

'Who is this new girl? Why is it nagging at me so much?' She thought, concentrating as hard as she could.

Suddenly the fire flared up, roaring and blistering hot. Rei's eyes snapped open. In the bright flames, the faintest image hovered.

A shining silver and gold star, soft grey feathered wings, one each side, delicate and beautiful.

The image wavered and faded as quickly as it had appeared, and as the raven-haired girl sat, drops of sweat on her bare arms and face, she pondered what she had seen.

"What does this mean? A winged star? It shines brilliantly, but I can't tell if the image carries an ominous message or… the complete opposite."

With a sigh, she lay back on the hard wood floorboards and stretched out a cramp in her leg.

There would be no answers tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>You like her name? In the next couple of chapters I've tried to develop her personality more but... Not so sure how successful I've been. When they are up tell me what you think.<strong>

**See if you can tell who she'll become the closest to, in the senshi.**


	6. Study Habits

**Hey, I'm back from Europe and raring to write! This is the next chapter, where even Ami warms to this stranger. Alara is good at making friends, neh? To Moonlight Pheonix: Thank you for continuing to review. Did you mean the chapters to get longer, or the paragraphs? The chapters should get longer as I go, these next ones might be short, though. I really appreciate your tips!**

**Disclaimer: Still do not own Sailor Moon, Highly unlikely I ever will...**

* * *

><p>Ami Mizuno walked out of her cram school, reading a book on chemistry. Fascinating, it really was.<p>

She passed by the library, which was still open, despite it being almost dark, and nearly collided with a girl around the same age as her, who had just exited the library holding a book bag.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" The girl smiled, flicking a long, thin, bronze plait behind her ear.

"No, it was my fault." Ami said politely. She was a naturally shy girl, and couldn't help feeling a bit embarrassed at her lack of attention at where she was walking.

"I should have been watching where I was going." The strange girl continued.

Ami noticed her eyes, an unusually bright brown, almost coppery, and so reflective she could clearly see a tiny little Ami in each eye, staring back at her.

She shook her head and gave the stranger a small smile.

"My name is Alara Anami, nice to meet you." the girl bowed slightly.

"Ami Mizuno. Likewise." Alara bent over to see what she was reading. "Chemistry, huh? You like studying?" She asked, the blue haired girl looked down at her feet, embarrassed.

"Yes. I do like studying." She said, almost a whisper. "Hey, don't worry! Look at this!" The copper eyes brightened, as she rummaged in her book bag, before triumphantly showing a surprised Ami a near-identical chemistry textbook.

The smaller girl laughed, "So I'm not the only one who likes reading science books!" Both girls laughed a little more, before Ami glanced at her watch, which caused Alara to do the same, and they both gave a start of surprise.

"Oh! I really should be getting home now, sorry for almost crashing into you!" The bronze haired girl smiled at the blue haired one.

"Yes, me too. I suppose I'll see you around?" She asked.

"Of course. See you!" Ami smiled, a genuine, happy smile, before quickly continuing on her way home. 'I made a friend. Her eyes were such a lovely, unusual colour! But there's something different about her…' The bluenette thought to herself.

She kept admiring the lovely coppery colour and reflective quality of Alara's eyes. Something however, pulled her up short.

"It was quite dark, yet her pupils weren't dilated at all!" She murmured to herself.

Alara watched Ami walk away, those coppery eyes following her somewhat sadly.

"I'm sure you have someone waiting for you at your home." She sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, you might not find out much about Alara in these next chapters, but after that I promise to make the chapters longer and to work on her personality. <strong>


	7. Afternoon Sky

**Yay! Next chapter is up. This one is short, but the chapter after this one is going to be a bit longer methinks. I'm trying to slowly show what Alara is like, though mainly it's just appearance at the moment...**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON. I'm just a fan... writing a fanfiction...**

* * *

><p>It was a lovely warm Sunday afternoon, and Minako Aino had nothing to do. Out for a walk in the park, she saw everyone laughing and talking with boyfriends or girlfriends or family. Minako didn't have a boyfriend, though she seriously would have liked one. Sighing, the blonde tossed her hair out of her face and sat heavily down on a bench beside the fountain. Hello, handsome guys, come pick up this gorgeous girl sitting right here!<p>

A stranger walked past that caught her eye. Glossy bronze-brown hair, lovely mysterious eyes and… oh wait, it was a girl. The stranger noticed Minako's bored gaze and smiled, but continued her walk. Belatedly the blonde returned the smile, although it was aimed at a back now. 'Humm… Don't reckon I've seen her around here before.' She thought idly.

After a while, still no one had approached her, the afternoon sun had washed everything in orange and gold light, and she was about to get up and just walk home when a shadow fell over her. Squinting upwards, she saw the girl that had been walking earlier, and boy was she tall!  
>"You're still here. Are you waiting for someone?" She smiled. Minako laughed.<br>"Oh no. I don't even have a date, let alone a boyfriend."  
>"Hmm… that's surprising." The tall bronze-haired girl mused, almost to herself. The blonde raised an eyebrow.<br>"Why would that be?" She asked. The girl started; obviously she hadn't meant to speak that thought aloud.  
>"Oh… Did I just say that out loud?" She laughed a little self-consciously. Minako kept her eyebrow raised, but let it go.<br>"So… Is that why you came to talk to me?" She asked.  
>"I was just curious, you <em>have<em> been here for over two hours, you know." The girl said, completely unfazed.

Standing up, Minako smiled and bowed. "Well, my name is Minako Aino. Pleased to meet you." She noticed how the orange sunlight washed over the tall girl in front of her, turning her tanned skin gold. _'Oh wow. _That_ is a nice tan!'_ the blonde thought. "Alara Anami. Same here, although I'd best be going now. I'm sorry for having to rush off." She smiled. "Don't worry about it. I probably have some stuff to do, too, anyway." The blonde returned her smile properly this time, before they both went their separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeeaah... that <em>was<em> short. They get longer! I promise!**


	8. Bit & Bridle

**Again, another chapter! Yaaay finally, my favourite senshi gets to meet my Alara! Thankyou to those that have reviewed and those that have favourited this fic.**

* * *

><p>Neighs and snorts rang through the stables as Makoto Kino walked in with an easy smile, enjoying the smell of fresh straw and hay. With its clean cobblestone floor and neat appearance, it enticed any horse lover to enter. She loved horses, and enjoyed riding them, but today she was just stopping by to say hello, seeing as she hadn't been in a while.<p>

"Oh hey Makoto-san!" One of the stable hands called as he set down a saddle.  
>"You should check out this girl that's just started riding here. She's really good actually. Might even give you a run for your money!" The man grinned.<br>"If you say so." The brunette said offhandedly. "Just came to say hi to Jun."  
>"He's in the pen over there, been waiting for you this entire time. When are you going to get around to riding him?" He grunted.<br>"Sometime soon. Thanks." Makoto quickly made her way to the pen indicated and smiled as the tall bay horse inside swung his head around and nickered.

"Jun-Jun! Hey pretty boy, wacha been up to while I was away?" She let herself in, childlike with eagerness, and smiled as the bay immediately began snuffling at her pockets for treats.  
>"Sorry boy, no yummy snacks for you today. I'll come and ride you soon, though. Is that ok, Jun?" Makoto asked, her voice taking on a cuddly tone. Jun's stall looked onto the outdoor arena, a large rectangle of sand surrounded by wooden fences. Small groups of young trees were clustered around the outside of the fences, and a few riders were attempting some jumps.<p>

A few cross rails, one upright and a bounce strip, which one rider was trotting her horse towards. The dappled-grey horse pricked its ears and started into a canter, before neatly hopping over each of the jumps. The rider sat them perfectly, then turned the horse to face a cross rail, which they cleared just as easily. The brunette watched with interest, wondering if this was the girl the stable hand had been talking about.

The jumping continued for several more minutes, which, for Makoto, was spent stroking Jun's neck. Soon however one rider dismounted and began making her way back to the stables. The clip-clop sound of hooves on cobblestones followed thereafter, and the girl Makoto had just seen riding came into the stables. She was wearing cream jodhpurs and a simple light-blue polo shirt.

"Nice jumping. Is that Shou you're riding?" She rested her arms on the wooden stall door and smiled as the girl went past.  
>"Thanks. Yes, this is Shou. He's my good friend." She stroked the dappled grey horse and grinned.<br>"Not too skittish for you? I rode him once, couldn't keep him still!" The tall brunette stated with a chuckle. Makoto noted with surprise that the other girl was almost as tall as her.  
>"He was at first, but I think he seems more relaxed now." Unclipping her helmet, the girl shook her bronze hair out and rubbed her head sheepishly.<br>"I've got hat hair, don't I?" She asked with a lopsided grin.  
>"A little. My name is Makoto Kino, by the way."<br>"Alara Anami. You can just call me Alara." Both tall girls stroked their respective horses, an emerald gaze meeting a copper one.

"How long have you been riding? You looked pretty good out there." The owner of the green eyes asked, curious.  
>"A fair while. Pretty much all my life, actually." Alara answered thoughtfully. They would have kept chatting, if it wasn't for Shou, who let out an impatient whiney and pawed the floor once.<p>

"Oh, I guess Mr. Grey there is telling you to hurry up and get him settled down. I'll leave you to it. Nice meeting you and see you around, Alara-san." Makoto laughed as Shou butted the girl lightly with his head, seeming to say _'come on, quit chattering and get this uncomfortable saddle and bridle off me.' _

"Yes. I'll see you around, Makoto-san. Nice meeting you!" The girl smiled and turned, her silver chain-link bracelet clinking quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>How am I doing? Please review people, I would like to know if you are enjoying this story or not!<strong>


	9. Cheer Up!

**Yaaay! Sorry for the wait, but this chapter is finally up! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Oh… I wish I hadn't spent all my allowance already. I really feel like playing a game or two."<p>

Usagi Tsukino stared longingly through the glass of the arcade doors, eyeing the formula one and Sailor V games.  
>"Oh well. I may as well go in. It's not like I have anything interesting to do." She sighed, thinking to herself, 'although mum will not be impressed with the score of my latest test.' with a groan she looked down at the piece of paper in her hand, which had a big red 'F' at the top. There was also a short note from the teacher. <em>'Please, study harder!' <em>it said.

Moodily she walked into the arcade and sat down on the nearest chair. The arcade was empty at the moment, so it was quiet aside from the occasional beep of machines. Usagi looked again at the test in her hands. Why, oh why did she find it so hard to study? Her mouth became a sad frown. A light voice from in front of her rang out, slightly teasing. "Why the unhappy face, odango-atama?" it asked, laughter evident in its tone. "Don't call me that." She sighed, not even having enough will to get angry. "What's wrong? Here, perhaps this will make you feel better." The voice said.

Usagi looked up in confusion. It wasn't the baka, also known as Mamoru, so who was it?

A young teen, around her age, dressed in simple jeans and a dark grey t-shirt stood before her, hand held out. Her smooth tanned face was smiling down at Usagi, a few strands of bronze hair loose across her forehead. The surprised blonde finally looked down at the object enclosed in the long, slim fingers of the girl, and seeing that it was a small fluffy rabbit toy, allowed her lips to curve upwards slightly.  
>"Here, I don't really need it, and you look like you need cheering up, so take it." Her slightly husky alto voice had an almost lilting tone to it.<br>"Are you sure?" The blonde gazed up at the tall figure, easily forgetting her test result.  
>"Of course. What, do you want me to say 'Oh actually I think I'll keep it?' Should I keep it then?" she asked with a laugh.<br>"Well… Thank you?" Usagi beamed at the girl, who gently placed the toy in her hand, before giving a little wave.  
>"I've got to go now, take care Odango-atama."<p>

The tall girl walked out of the arcade, thin bronze plaits of her hair swaying slightly. Watching her make her way out, Usagi blinked at image on the back of her grey shirt. For some reason, though it struck a chord at the very back of her memory, she couldn't answer why. For marked on the back of the girl's shirt was a beautiful pair of silver wings.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! Now that that's done, I can actually get on with the story! Please review people, I'd love to know what you think so far! Moonlight Pheonix, you are amazing! Thank you for continuing to review.<strong>


	10. For Love and Justice!

**And here we have chapter 10. Only i've just realised that it is almost literally an exact copy of the anime episode. Oh well, can't be helped. I'm changing the plot line a whole lot after this. **

**Please review, only a few people so far *cough* Moonlight Pheonix *cough* have actually bothered to.**

**Many thanks to redtron11 for adding this to your alerts!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Kay?**

* * *

><p>Naru heard a scream from below her window, opened it, and looked out over the dark alleyway to see what the fuss was, still chatting to Usagi over the phone.<br>What she saw was a horrific plant-like monster that had just finished draining the energy of a woman, presumably the one that had screamed.

"Oh my god."

The poor girl almost dropped the phone in shock. Hearing something above it, the monster looked upwards and grinned evilly, showing sharp fangs. I leapt into Naru's room, through the window, and growled at the girl.

"Vampir!"

"Help! Usagi!" She choked out, before the monster's bud-like arm opened and became an ugly red flower.  
>It shot two sticky tongues from the centre and proceeded to drain energy from Usagi's friend. Luna and Artemis had been walking near Naru's house and had quickly rushed up to the windowsill.<p>

"Oh NO!" The black cat cried as she saw the monster draining the girl's energy.

"What should we do? Revive the senshi?" Artemis asked, fur bristling.

"No… They just became normal again. Oh Artemis, I think we'll have to do this one by oursel…" Luna couldn't finish, as Usagi's voice spiked through the bedroom door.

"Naru-chan?"

"What's going on?" Naru's mother asked worriedly from the bottom of the stairs. The blonde shook her head.

"Something's happened to Naru-chan!" She gasped for breath, having run all the way there from her own house. The two cats looked at each other in dismay, but could say nothing else as the door was flung open, quickly revealing a stunned Usagi and a freaked mother, who, at the sight of the hideous thing standing over her daughter, promptly fell over in a dead faint.

"Vampir." The monster grinned, seeing the new girl in the doorway.

"Wh-wh-what?" The blonde stuttered.

"Usagi-chan, RUN!" Luna shrieked at the girl. But instead of running, she blinked a few times and said slowly.

"Oh, I get it… This is a dream. My cat talks, and there's a monster in my best friends' room. Most definitely a dream. Ok, if it's a dream, I'm going to be the bravest person in the world." flicking her two pigtails away from her face, she struck a pose normally associated with Sailor Moon.  
>"Hey hey, you monster! If you hurt Naru, I will punish you!" She snapped out. To herself, she thought in confusion.<br>"Punish? Where have I heard that before?" two orange tongues caught her before any more questions where asked, one around her neck and the other her waist. It began draining her energy, but Artemis sprang at the monster's face and clawed at it until finally it threw him off.

"Come on, come and get me!" He taunted, before leaping out the window with 'Vampir' close behind.  
>'What should I do, if that monster keeps collecting energy, Artemis… The whole town…' Luna battled with her own thoughts, but finally had to give in.<p>

"I'm sorry Usagi. Please, forgive me." She sat down in front of a rather confused blonde who was mumbling something about 'dreams' and 'not real'.  
>As the black cat closed her eyes, the crescent moon on her forehead began to glow, before concentrating into a thin beam of light. It lit Usagi's own forehead, where her golden crescent appeared as well. The girl closed her eyes, seeing. Remembering. Holding Mamoru as he lay dying, feeling each of her senshi die, defeating Queen Metalia with the help of her friend's spirits.<p>

'No. I don't want to fight anymore. I just want to be normal. NO!'

Usagi's head jerked back, blue eyes glassy with unshed tears.

"Usagi? Usagi?" Luna's gentle voice questioned.

"Luna. So we can talk to each other again now?" The girl looked down at her cat, sighing.

"Come on, we have to get rid of that monster! Transform into Sailor Moon, now!" Hurriedly dashing away her tears, she stood and shouted.

"MOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP!"

In a bright flash Usagi disappeared, leaving in her place the great sailor warrior of love and justice. The famed crime fighter sprang out the window in hot pursuit of Artemis and the monster. At this time the white cat was attempting to dodge an angry evil flower bud, as strange as this may sound. He managed to jump over the monster, which muttered a short, "Vampir." Before it turned and shot two sticky orange tongues at the cat. With one wrapped around his white neck, and the other his stomach, Artemis didn't have a chance. His struggles weakened as the energy drained from his body.

"You monster! How dare you? After I'd just become normal again, you had to drag me back into the fight?" A very annoyed Sailor Moon stood atop a wall, hands on hips. "In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" She yelled.  
>Vampir looked up in confusion, before hissing and unwrapping the tongues from Artemis. They shot up and towards Usagi, who only narrowly avoided by dropping down neatly behind the monster. However as she was recovering the long tongues crawled along the ground, before snatching an ankle out from underneath her, causing the blonde girl to fall flat on her face. She'd definitely be picking gravel out of her chin tomorrow.<br>"Ow." Sailor Moon groaned. That wasn't the worst of it, though. She sat up, only to realise that her energy was slowly being drained yet again.  
>"Losing… strength…" She gasped, desperately struggling against the tongues as they tightened around her.<p>

It was no use, they were too strong, and her energy was departing too fast.

"SAILOR MOON!" Luna cried, springing at the monster and latching onto its arm. It had little effect, however, other than to stop her energy from being drained. That was good, but the poor cat was being tossed around like a ragdoll. The sticky tongues still held her tight, and whilst Luna distracted the monster, she got to work trying to wriggle free.

She had too little time, however, to completely escape. With a huge shake, the black cat slammed into the ground, accompanied by a short hiss of pain, and the monster finally turned back to Sailor Moon. 'Oh no. This is not good at all.' She struggled weakly but for a third time her energy began draining, dimming her sight and clouding her brain.

"Stop!"

Firmly, powerfully, a female voice rang out. A glittering arc slashed through both tongues binding the blonde girl, making the monster scream with rage and pain. Usagi felt strong but gentle hands pull her up from behind her.

"Sailor Moon? Sailor Moon!" The voice chased away some of the fogginess in her mind, and she blinked as her vision cleared. She was leaning against the speaker, so she couldn't see who it was, but she new that it was none of her Senshi, nor Tuxedo Mask.  
>"Can you stand? Sailor Moon?" Her rescuer asked urgently. "You must stop this monster, quickly!"<p>

Thankfully said monster was still bellowing in pain, staggering around cradling its useless arm/flower bud thing.

"I don't know… So little energy…" Her eyelids fluttered. All the poor girl really wanted to do was sleep right now.  
>"Oh. Here." Suddenly a steady flow of power channelled into her, rushing through her veins and banishing any fatigue in her body. Unusually potent, and wonderfully strengthening.<br>"Now go! Sailor Moon, finish this monster now!" Those gentle hands were again pulling her up, to her feet this time. Wanting to thank the girl (for she knew it was the voice of a girl) who had save her, she twisted her neck and turned slightly to see who her saviour had been. Dressed in a Sailor fuku, not unlike her own but somehow different, she just glimpsed bronze hair, a black circlet, instead of a tiara, around her forehead. Her rescuer leapt straight upwards, giving the blonde girl only a second to glance at her boots. Knee high and dark grey, with a small heel compared to any of the other senshi. Then she was gone, and Sailor Moon was left with a monster that had only just calmed down.

"MOON TIARA ACTION!" She threw the energy disk straight at the beast, and it again screamed with pain, before falling to the pavement, as a strange looking card. "Whew…" The blonde sighed with relief. In the air above her, two strange alien creatures appeared, like a hologram.

"It's only just beginning Sailor Moon." Both said, before the image faded away. Once Usagi had detransformed and made her way home, she sighed, looked up into the sky from her window, and whispered sadly.

"Goodbye, normal life."

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh... Poor Usagi, all on her lonesome...<strong>

**But do not fear! The senshi will be here.**

**...soon ;)**


	11. It's Destiny

**Aah, It's been a while. Sorry. I promise the next chapter will be completely my own, so hang tight!**

**Reviews pleeaasse! I neeeeeeed them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't, and never will, own Sailor Moon.**

* * *

><p>Usagi walked into the T.V station, following Naru closely. The red haired girl had been worried that this audition would be another place for evil to attack her, but her blonde friend had assured her it would be fine and had even offered to go with her as a bodyguard. Unfortunately, as soon as they got to the audition room, a guard apologised and stated that Usagi couldn't go in. With a sigh she flopped down onto a seat.<p>

Just outside the TV station four girls met. One was tall and slim and had her silky chestnut hair pulled into a ponytail. Another was petite and short, with soft blue hair that framed her face. The third was elegant and graceful, her hair was a purple-black that fell past her waist, and the last was a cheerful, bouncy blonde, whose golden hair was tied with a red ribbon, allowing it to fall past waist.

"Are you three here for the audition?" Minako asked, smiling widely.

"Oh, yes… Although I'm not sure I'll have the time to act in a TV drama…" Ami said quietly.

"Hey, it's still worth trying isn't it?" Makoto asked kindly.

"Why don't we all go in together? A TV Station is like a maze on the inside, I'd hate to get lost!" Rei exclaimed, then checked herself.  
>"Oh! I should introduce myself! My name is Rei Hino."<p>

"I'm Makoto Kino." The tall girl added.

"Yes, my name is… Ami Mizuno." The smaller girl smiled hesitantly.

"…And I'm Minako Aino! Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you!" the other three girls said in unison. Suddenly, each one in turn felt … a sense of déjà vu. They all studied one another intensely.  
>"Excuse me… But have we met before?" The dark haired girl asked in confusion.<br>"No… This is the first time… I think." Ami didn't sound convinced, though.

"Are you sure? It doesn't feel like we just met." The blonde seemed perplexed. "You're… right. I feel the same." The brunette concluded.

They all entered the station, followed a few signs, and made their way to a door marked 'auditions'. Seeing all four girls together, Usagi gasped happily and went to wave, but stopped herself in time. Rei, followed by Minako, quickly passed by the gaping blonde. Makoto and Ami each gave her a small smile before entering the audition room. 'I guess everyone is doing fine.' She thought to herself happily.

Little did she know, inside the room the two aliens she'd seen as Sailor Moon were lurking, waiting for the chance to strike at the five girls inside. All five, Naru, Ami, Makoto, Minako and Rei were confused, to say the least, when the director (who appeared to be rather 'out of it') Showed them the set for the TV show. Before them was an amazing view of crumbling stone pillars and buildings.

The sky above was a rich blue-purple, with countless stars and bright moons of various sizes dotting the whole thing. "I thought this was a family drama!" The brunette commented. Standing atop a pillar, both aliens laughed.  
>"Do you like it?" The male asked, grinning evilly.<br>"I'm sorry, I don't have the time to act in a show. I'll be leaving now!" Ami bowed to them and began walking away, but the female alien called harshly after her.  
>"Not so fast! Ail?" She addressed the male alien.<br>"Yes, An." He smiled at her and began playing his flute.  
>"Go, Cardian Minotauron!" The female, An, threw a strange card into the air. As Ail reached the climax of his song, the card exploded in thick black smoke. As the smoke cleared, they gasped at the sight of an ugly minotaur-like creature, covered in a fuzz of orange fur.<br>"Eew! What is that?" Minako asked, disgusted.  
>"A real monster!" The bluenette squeaked in shock, before turning and crying. "RUN!"<p>

All obliged, and when the 'cardian' began racing after them, went as fast as they could.

Naru began to lag behind.

"Oh… I can't. I can't run anymore…" She gasped. The poor red head fell and didn't even try to get up.

"We can't just keep running!" Rei whipped herself around, sending her long dark hair flying out behind her. Makoto quickly turned, stopping to stand in front of the elegant miko, before raising her hands.

"Let's fight!" She growled. Rei held an ofuda between her fingers, chanting softly to herself. The chant grew louder and faster, until finally she shouted. "Be gone! Evil spirit!" The ofuda sped through the air like an arrow, before attaching to the Minotauron's forehead. It yelled and froze for a moment, in which the tall brunette grabbed a furred arm and threw the huge monster as though it weighed nothing into a set of crumbling pillars. The stones crashed down over the monster, throwing up dust and debris.

Luna, watching from the shadows, blinked in amazement. "Even when they aren't Senshi they still fight evil!" She whispered in awe to herself. As everything settled, it looked like the cardian had been defeated. Five girls breathed a sigh of relief, especially Naru, but it was too soon. With a terrible roar, two powerful horns exploded from the centre of the rock pile, revealing Minotauron to be in perfect shape and very, very angry. It leapt past them, rammed straight into Naru and trapped her against the wall with its long horns. The girl's cries weakened as energy was sucked out of her. In a few moments she went limp, unconscious.

"Let her go!"

There was a loud thud, and the monster instantly released the unconscious Naru, holding its face in its hands. Above the wall crouched a figure, anger still written across her face. Her bronze hair fluttered as she stood, locked eyes with each of the gaping girls below her, and disappeared behind the crumbling pillars without a sound.  
>"A lone senshi?" Rei murmured, then blinked in confusion. Where had that thought come from? Makoto shook her head and turned to the others.<br>"Come on! We have to get out of here!" With Minako, Ami and Rei's help, they hoisted Naru onto the brunette's back. It was around this time that Usagi finally decided to show up, confused and irritated.

"Luna! What's happening?" She asked, frowning at the scene before her.  
>"Ah! Good, Usagi! Quickly, transform now!" The cat breathed out in relief.<br>"Ehh? But what's happening?" the blonde argued. Luna groaned inwardly.  
>"U-sa-gii! There's no time for that! Just TRANSFORM!"<br>"Ok, ok! Geez Luna! MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE UP!"

Minako, Rei, Ami and Makoto had reached a dead end. The Minotauron grinned and began walking slowly towards the four cornered girls. They turned, each with an angry grimace on their face.

"You stop right there!" A voice echoed. With a snort the monster whipped around, searching for the owner of that voice. "Up here, baka!" It called. "I'm completely clueless as to WHAT is GOING ON, but I will never forgive any one who harms innocent girls!" Makoto scratched her head. 'Why is she always like this? Hang on, what? Why does this sound… familiar to me?' she thought.

"In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" Ami stared up at the girl, eyes wide.  
>"Is that…?" She asked slowly.<br>"I can't… remember?" Minako said in confusion, a hand pressed to her temple.

"Now, I'll heal you!" Sailor Moon continued, before blinking. "Wait. The crescent moon wand… Where- oh. I remember. I dropped it after defeating…" She couldn't finish. The monster attacked her, huge horns crushing rock and stone. The blonde senshi had her work cut out just avoiding the attacks!

**Ahh it's been a while. Sorry. Anyway, I promise that the next chapter after this will not be anywhere in the anime, so hang tight!**

* * *

><p>"Why doesn't she fight back? I'll just have to… Huh?" Rei frowned in concentration. The memory just kept slipping away. Luna watched in shock.<br>"Oh no! Seeing Sailor Moon fight… Or run away… Is triggering memories of their time as senshi!" Right now the warrior of love and justice was up against a wall, and the horned monster was bearing down on her. It trapped her, like it had Naru, and began sucking up her energy. As Sailor Moon's struggles weakened, the horrible cardian roared, holding up the senshi victoriously. Luna ran onto the set, grumbling to herself.  
>"Usagi! Why do I even bother!"<p>

Minako gasped."D-did that cat just talk!" Said black cat looked around sheepishly. "I guess I have no choice. Please, I'm sorry everyone." Luna flicked her tail and sat down in front of the four confused senshi. "Help Sailor Moon, please!" She closed her eyes and four beams of light touched four foreheads.

"Uhh?" Ami murmured, eyes half closed, as the symbol of mercury began to glow on her brow.

"Ohh." The symbol of venus glowed on Minako's own forehead. Memories… unlocking themselves and reappearing once again in each of their minds.

"I… remember." Rei breathed, the symbol of mars shining from behind her fringe.

"We are…" Makoto whispered, eyes closed, the symbol of jupiter bright on her brow.

"The four guardian senshi. The senshi that protect Usagi, our princess!"  
>"Why did we forget that?" Eight eyes snapped open. Two were deep cobalt, like pools of water. Two were bright as the sky. Two were a mysterious, dark violet, and two were strong emerald, like a forest. Transformation pens flew home to the grasp of each respective warrior.<br>"Mercury Power!"  
>"Venus Power!"<br>"Mars Power!"  
>"Jupiter Power!" They all cried in unison.<br>"MAKE UP!" Four bright flashes of coloured light obscured each girl from view, before revealing them clad in their sailor fukus and tiaras.

A cold, dense mist poured from Mercury's fingertips, obscuring the monster and Sailor Moon from view, but Mars didn't need sight to find them. She felt for the brightness of Usagi's aura, before leaping into the fog and snatching the captured senshi right out of the cardian's grasp. In less than a second, Jupiter was on the offensive. With a cry she blasted a lightning bolt of awesome power straight into the angered monster, Venus acting soon after. A beam of energy quickly followed the lightning and smashed the monster into a wall.

"Mars finish this!" The blonde senshi yelled to the raven-haired one, who gently set Moon down and scorched the Minotauron with a huge ball of flames. It bellowed like an animal before disappearing in smoke, leaving behind a black card.

"Oh, guys!" Sailor Moon laughed, a joyful expression across her face. "Usagi! We just can't let you do anything by yourself, can we?" Rei sighed, pretending to be exasperated. "Rei!" The odango squeaked indignantly, but crushed her guardian in a hug.

* * *

><p>In the shadows, a sixth warrior watched the teary blonde, Sailor Moon, as she bear hugged all of her guardian soldiers. A small smile played on her lips and she laughed quietly at Sailor Mars' remarks. The laughter lit up her copper eyes and made them sparkle with happiness.<p> 


	12. It all comes together

**Aaaah, long time no update! Sorry sorry! XD**

**This chapter is also quite short and I'm in the middle of a huge creativity block, which includes drawing and writing and pretty much anything else... :(**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Today we'll be baking cookies. Please partner up and choose a type of cookie you want to bake."<p>

The teacher smiled and waited, as the girls chatted and began forming groups of two. For some reason, Rei always seemed to be the last person, having to partner with the sensei or work alone. Not that it bothered her. She'd always been the loner, until she'd met Usagi and the others. Even though her peers respected her they were wary of her, probably something to do with her psychic abilities.

Today, however, was different. Nearly everybody had found a friend to partner with, and she realised that standing beside her was Alara, the new girl, tall and grumbling about something under her breath. Even though Alara had been at the school for roughly two weeks, Rei still thought of her as a new student.

"Anami-san, do you… want to work with me?" The raven-haired girl asked. Copper eyes flicked up to identify who was speaking, before a smile graced the taller girl's lips.

"Don't speak so formally! I'm not used to that!" She hadn't even answered the question, instead took Rei's hand and led her to the last free cooking area. "I have to warn you, I'm a terrible cook." She smiled and opened the recipe book on the counter. Some other students were already beginning to put together ingredients, but most were still deciding what to bake.

"Personally I like choc-chip, but by the time I've finished with these cookies I'm not sure I'll ever want to eat again…" Alara turned to the shorter girl, who shrugged and said, "I'm not much of a cook either, but choc-chip sounds fine to me."

The cookies, despite some minor setbacks at the beginning, (where Alara accidently spilt flour over everything and Rei tripped over her while she was cleaning the floor) actually came out quite reasonable, it looked like a cookie, in a slightly lopsided kind of way, and tasted like a cookie. All in all, the class had been a success!

Throughout the period, Rei had slowly warmed to the taller Alara. The raven-haired girl didn't know why, but it was easy to be around her, like it was with her four other best friends, or Usagi, though the girl next to her was anything but a ditzy crybaby. Thinking about the other four suddenly gave her an idea.

"Hey, Alara-san, would you like to come and study with me and my friends today, after classes are finished? We all like to hang out at the temple, though only a couple of us really study…" She trailed off, thinking about Minako and Usagi. Both of those blondes could give anyone a headache, even Ami.

"Sure, Rei-san. I need to do some study today, anyway. It would be good to have some company." The bronze-haired girl smiled.

"Great, although… I can't guarantee you'll get as much study as you wanted." the shorter girl smiled, something usually only Usagi, Makoto, Minako and Ami, ever saw.

* * *

><p>'Hikawa temple sure has a lot of steps…' Alara thought to herself as her thigh muscles began to burn. Rei seemed to be perfectly fine, but then again, she lived at the temple.<p>

"You must have great leg muscles!" The girl called, as she was falling behind slightly.

"You get used to the stairs after a while. How are you going?" Ahead a few steps, Rei slowed down a bit to let her new friend catch up.

"Well, I'm getting a good workout." She said, slightly out of breath. She adjusted her bookbag strap and continued upwards. The pair finally reached the top, much to Alara's relief, when a certain odangoed blonde appeared from nowhere and tackled the raven-haired girl to the ground, yelling happily.

"Rei-chan is the one that's late now! I'm not the last one here today!" three other pairs of eyes came up and blinked at the newcomers, in particular the tall, bronze-haired one.

"Alara-san?" Ami cocked her head, cobalt eyes inquisitive.

Makoto flicked her ponytail back over her shoulder, and grinned, emerald eyes glittering. "Hey Alara-san! Who knew you went to the same school as Rei?" Said young priestess had mananged to recover from her 'Usagi attack' and said in surprise,

"You know each other?" The last blonde's eyebrows rose, cornflour blue eyes full of recognition.

"Oh hi! I remember you, Alara-san?" Usagi gazed up at the tall girl, still on the floor, eyes wide.

"Well, if it isn't little odango!"

"You were at the arcade!" the girl picked herself up off the floor and gave a huge, cheesy grin. "I'm Usagi Tsukino, pleased to meet you, Ala-chan!" She said, drawing a surprised smile from the bronze-haired girl at the nickname.

"Pleased to meet you, odango-atama!" the taller girl poked the buns of hair on top of the blonde's head playfully. Pouting, she skipped backwards.

"Hey! Don't call me that!" Alara laughed, shifting the bookbag on her shoulder. Typically, it was the watching bluenette that somehow got everyone's attention.

"Shouldn't we be studying? Ami said sternly, though her mouth twitched at Minako and Usagi's facial expressions.

* * *

><p><strong>Short but sweet I hope...<strong>

**Well, thanks for reading, and remember, reviews are helpful *wink***


	13. Studying with Minako involves irritation

**Hey all! Sorry again for taking so long with this. I've got some ideas for other stories that I want to get down, and I'm feeling like this one's getting a bit left out... *pats virtual paper on the head and gives it a virtual cookie* please bear with me, I'll get there eventually ^^;**

* * *

><p>"See here, Usagi-chan. If you times this by this and subtract 'x', you have the answer, so how are you going to find 'x'?" Ami was helping the poor blonde through her maths homework, but it was a slow process. "But WHY do I need to find 'x' if the answer is already given to me?"<p>

The six girls were sitting around the table in Rei's room. Minako looked like she was actually trying to study this time, until Makoto leant over to see how she was going. The blonde was doodling pictures of Artemis all over her homework. Both of the brunettes at the table, who seemed to have taken an instant liking to one another, were getting through their study quite well, and Rei was trying not to whack her head against her books every time Usagi asked a question.

"Hey Ala-chan, would this be a chemical change, or a physical change?" Makoto asked, carefully reading over her science workbook again. The other brunette looked over at her work and answered, "Probably a chemical change. It created a gas, see?" she pointed to a particular sentence before returning to her maths assignment. Alara sighed before drawing a little star on the corner of her page.

"I hate maths." She grumbled, but continued working.  
>"Uwah! Ala-chan! Come help me with <em>my <em>homework! Usagi-chan's stolen Ami-chan!"

Minako waved her arms wildly.  
>"Or Mako-chan. ANYONE! I just don't GET it!" the blonde moaned dramatically.<br>"I take it this happens quite often?" Alara asked, though it seemed like more of a statement. The other brunette nodded.  
>"Ok Minako-chan. I'll come help you out. Save you some frustration?" She dropped the last part so only Makoto could hear.<p>

"What don't you get, Minako-chan?" The tall girl asked, her tone almost like a kindergarten teacher's when they were talking to a child. The blonde didn't seem to notice, though Rei snickered a little. Yes, she was definitely going to like Alara.  
>"How do I get the answer to this question if it hasn't got any pluses or minuses or times or divides?" The new addition to the study group scooted closer to have a look at her workbook, though it was almost illegible due to all of the drawings of a certain white cat across it.<p>

"But you do have an addition sign there, in the brackets, see?" She pointed to it.  
>"Ok, great, so what do I do with the number <em>outside<em> the brackets?" The blonde pouted, homework was boring!  
>"You need to multiply the number outside the brackets with the numbers inside the brackets, and then add them together." She said simply.<p>

"You mean like this?"  
>"No, add them together afterwards, and don't forget the pronumeral!"<br>"Like _this_?" "Almost. Times 6 by 3b and then times 6 by 5. What's your answer?"  
>"48, but WHY do we multiply them if there isn't a multiplication symbol?" Alara twitched.<br>"It's called expanding." "But whyyyyy?" the blonde was very insistent, and ever-paying-attention Ami filed away for later that the bronze-haired girl wasn't the patient type, as she watched her face-palm and groan out, "If you don't think about it, you might be able to do it!"

* * *

><p>Alara and Rei decided to share their misshapen cookies with the girls, though Makoto sheepishly gave around her own cookies afterwards and made them feel bad about their cooking. It turned out that Alara had a voracious appetite, though she had far more manners than Usagi, who simply stuffed the biscuits into her mouth.<p>

Rei, Ami and Minako were quite surprised at the amount of cookies the two girls ate, whilst Makoto was thrilled to see them delighting in her baking.  
>"I couldn't cook to save my life." Alara sighed, a new biscuit halfway to her mouth.<br>"That's ok! We have Mako-chan to make food for us! Right Mako-chan?" The odangoed blonde said with her mouth full. Everybody else in the room sweat-dropped and Makoto sighed. Suddenly there was a sharp meow at the door and Rei slid it open to reveal two agitated cats.

"Oh, Luna and Artemis! What are you doing here?" Minako blinked her cornflour blue eyes at the pair. The black cat opened her mouth, breathed in and, seeing the extra girl in the room, promptly shut it again.  
>"I could have sworn that cat was just about to start talking…" Alara mumbled to herself, causing the two girls beside her to flinch. 'How am I supposed to tell them that there's a cardian in the park?' Luna panicked.<p>

Rei, sensing something was wrong, picked up Luna and pretended to stroke her whilst the cat managed to whisper out her message.  
>"We need you girls NOW! In the park, a monster's on the loose!" The raven-haired girl stiffened, but turned around calmly and said, in an attempt to try and alert the others of their problem,<br>"Why don't we all go for a walk to the park? I've had enough of studying anyway." Ami easily put two and two together, and Makoto after a few moments understood they had to get away _now_.  
>"Sure!" the brunette said, standing up quickly.<p>

Unfortunately the other two blondes didn't quite get that there was an emergency and instead did little happy dances at being able to get out of study. Alara stood up, stretched and smiled. "I'm always up for a walk!" Rei inwardly sighed in relief. I didn't seem like the other girl had caught her underlying message.

Little did she know that Alara didn't miss much.

* * *

><p><strong>Badum Crash! How was this one? Reviews would be very welcome *hint hint*<strong>

**Sorry for taking so long to upload this one. Actually there's a huge load of description coming up in the next chapter, just a heads up.**


End file.
